Aos Olhos de Konan
by Carol Couto
Summary: Como seria a Akatsuki vista aos olhos da integrante feminina?Será que seriam "normais"? Resumo péssimo.. Então, por favor leiam para descobrir


**_Disclaimer:_**Naruto infelizmente não me pertence.. u.u Pertence sim a Masashi Kishimoto (que mate o Sai logo) fiz essa fic só por diversão, porque mesmo se tentasse não ia conseguir muita coisa com essa porcaria

**

* * *

**

**Aos Olhos de Konan**

_ Francamente... Com tanto inferno para me mandarem me mandam logo para o antro da idiotice... Nem em cem anos houve um lugar tão cheio de seres energúmenos, abissais e esquizofrênicos... Não sei como ainda não endoidei... Só para ter uma idéia, moro numa mansão, mas não pensem que é bonita e rica como as normais, na verdade, até um barraco é mais limpo e apresentável que isso aqui!Goteira no telhado, bem no meu quarto por sinal, azar?Bem capaz..Cortina que deve ter sido remendada pela vó do Kakuzu, "que Jashin-sama a tenha" como diz o doido da foice vermelha...¬¬ Bem fora isso, moro com nove marmanjos vagabundos, se é que os nove são marmanjos mesmo, nunca se sabe, dá pra duvidar...Eu, Konan estou cercada de idiotice 24.Quer um exemplo?Tenho para dar e vender, oito no por onde?Pelo maluco-mor?Epa, mas quem dessa casa é normal?NINGUÉM!Fora eu é claro._

_Ta vamos começar por quem eu vejo menos...Sasori...Afinal ele ta sempre trancado no quarto com aqueles bonecos dele, ta sempre dentro de um dos bonecos, o que ele diz ser uma marionete, até nome a coitada tem Hiruko, nome normal?Para mim não...Mas ele não é o mais estranho, quer dizer, ainda não tive tempo para reparar...Tobi, sinônimo, idiotice mórbida, vive "cozinhando" as coisas, Existe um outro que só trás prejuízo, com ele vem três bocas para alimentar além disso, cata saco de pão na lixeira por falta de argila, só para fazer..._

_CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_

**Deidara:** ART IS A BANG!!!!hm.. n.\)_**­**__**–Explode o saquinho de pão no ouvido**__**de Konan**__**-**_

_Viu só? ¬¬ Agora atura isso todos os dias!E o pior, ele não é o pior...Ainda existe um outro que fica gritando e saudando um tal de Jashin-sama pra lá e pra cá, não sei como esse cara ainda não mandou um raio na cabeça desse imbecil, e ainda por cima ele pega qualquer coisa que vê pela frente, sobrou até pro cactu do Zetsu, falando em Zetsu o coisa estranha, humano, quaaaaaase...Muito quase...Planta?Bastante, além de falar com si próprio e costumar comer coisas estranhas, tipo corpos, ou melhor insetos, ainda vive xavecando flores.._

**Zetsu:**E ai gatinha?Tá sempre pegando sol aqui? 8D

**Planta:**...

**Zetsu:**Gostei de você!Sai comigo :D

**Planta:**...

**Zetsu:**Simbora então! _**–Pega o vaso da planta e sai saltitando com ela a tiracolo-**_

_Eu não devia ter visto isso...Tsc..Já nem ligo.._

**Hidan:**Todos saúdem Jashin-sama! \n.n/ Konan saúde Jashin-sama também!

_Ta, para isso eu ligo..._

**Konan:**Cala a boca! Ò.ó9

**Hidan: **_**-Toma porrada- **_X.X

_ É difícil se manter calma nesse lugar...Mas ainda não acabou, meu sofrimento não é tão pequeno assim...Como se já não bastasse ainda existe um que fica o dia inteiro autistando no próprio quarto mirando o maldito olho vermelho no teto, e na maioria das vezes abre um buraco.Porque?Porque usa a droga do Mangenkyo Sharingan. Só porque a técnica tem um __nome difícil não quer dizer que ele tenha que ficar usando toda hora!Ainda tem a bela adormecida modernizada, senhora dos __pirceings.Ta... ele não faz nada de tão estranho assim que mereça entrar no hall da fama(?), afinal ele vive dormindo, não dá para dizer ao certo, mas o maior problema dele é...DORMIR O DIA INTEIRO E BOTAR A CULPA DAS DESGRAÇAS EM MIM!!!! Ò.Ó_

_ Depois de tanta aberrações ainda aparece uma experiência inacabada de uma mistura de tubarão com ser humano...Resumindo, era para ele estar em um Aquário e não aqui..Mas afinal achou um lar aqui..Todo mundo bizarro, é só mais um! Agora mesmo ta tão grudado na Tv que só falta engolir a pobre coitada, o programa? Um documentário sobre tubarões, se o tubarão que aparece é macho ou fêmea eu não sei, pelo entusiasmo é fêmea, mas nunca se sabe né? Vai que é macho O.Ó_

_ Ah!Quase me esqueço do mão-de-vaca do Kakuzu, ele não abre a mão nem para dar tchau, na verdade eu nem vejo ele direito, ta sempre enfurnado no próprio quarto contando suas abençoadas moedinhas, acredite, ele quebra uns três porquinhos por dia, só contando e recontando as moedas...Tá cansado né?Mas se agüenta ai que ainda não acabou, apesar do nove que moram comigo tem que não mora, mas já morou, graças ao tal de Jashin-sama ele foi embora, mas não deixou de ser uma aberração, na verdade, ficou pior, aquele projeto de meia cobra com gente, tentou passar a mão no corpinho do viadinho autista para agora botar uma mãozinha no viadinho mais novo, ainda não adivinhou?É claro que é da bibona do Orochimaru!Até o nome é cafona, imagina o Tobi chamando ele de Tio Oro-Oro-Maru, Eca!Pensei que fosse vomitar -.-_

_Bem..Chega de pensar, afinal eu cai nesse muquifo mesmo, o jeito é passar mais um dia "normal" com esses seres boçais..._

**Tobi:**Konan-senpaaaaiii!

_Pronto..Lá vem merda._

**Konan:**Que foi ser?

**Tobi:**O almoço está pronto!

**Konan:**Qual é o queimado de hoje?

**Tobi:**Tobi foi um bom cozinheiro!Tobi não queimou nada!Chama o Kisame-senpai para comer Konan-senpai!!! o/

_Isso ta cheirando a queimado...Não sei porque...Mas ta..._

**Konan:**ô projeto de tubarão!O rango ta na mesa! Ù.ú

**Kisame:**Qual o queimado de hoje?

**Tobi:**Porque todo ta perguntando isso?

**Konan:**Preciso lembrar? ¬¬

**Tobi:**Acho que não precisa não... o.x'

**Kisame:**Afinal qual é o queimado?

**Tobi:**Peixe Frito!!!! 8D _**–Exibe os peixes na frigideira-**_

**Kisame:**_**-Chocado**__**-**_ O.O

**Konan:**Onde você pescou eles?Se o lago daqui ta mais poluído que o rio Tietê!

**Tobi:**No aquário que tinha no quarto do Kisame-senpai!!! 8D

**Kisame:**O.O –_**Encara os peixes-**_

**Peixes:**X.X

**Tobi:**Então Kisame-senpai estão apetitosos ou não?

**Kisame:**O.O

**Peixes:**X.X

**Tobi:**Ninguém vai chamar os senpais para comer não?

**Kisame:**TOBI!SEU MALDITO!VOCÊ COZINHOU O BOB E O MARLEY!!_**–Vai até o quarto e volta com sua espada-**_

**Bob e Marley:**X.X

_Pronto agora eu me danei...Porque?O Kisame tem uma mira tão ruim que parece até miupe, e agora..._

_POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_

_Pronto!Me fudi! Ele acabou de acertar o jogo de cristal que a mãe do Pain deu para ele em seu leito de morte, quem vai morrer sou eu...Isso se ele acordar...De repente ele ta esperando o príncipe encantado, se for isso que o príncipe não chegue..._

**Deidara:**Oba! Rango! hm.. n.\) _**–Dá uma mordida no peixe-**_

**Kisame:**DEIDARA!!!!SEU MALDITO!!VOCÊ ACABOU DE COMER UM PEDEÇO DO MARLEY!!! Ò.ó9

**Deidara:**Marley? Hm.. O.õ

**Hidan:**Oba! Sacrifício pro Jashin-sama!! _**–Pega um dos peixes e sai saltitando-**_

**Tobi:**Mas já não ta morto?A menos que o Kakuzu resolva... o.ó

**Kisame:**HIDAAAAN!!!SOLTA O BOB SEU MALDITOOOOOOO!ELE MERECE UM FUNERAL DIGNO! E NÃO SER USADO DE SACRIFICIO PARA UM TAL DE FULANO-SAMA!!! Ò.ó9

**Deidara:**Então eu posso comer o Marley?hm..

**Itachi:**Comer quem? O/.\ó

**Deidara:**Um tal de Marley...hm..

**Itachi:**O/.\O

**Kisame:**O MEU Marley!

**Itachi:**O/.\O

**Tobi:**Itachi-senpai? _**–Passa as mãos na frente da cara do Itachi-**_

**Konan:**O Uchiha mais velho, acorda!

**Itachi:**EU SABIAAAAAAAA!!

**Tobi:**O.X _**–Pula nos braços de Konan**_-

_Eu mereço..._

**Konan: **_**-Larga Tobi no chão-**_

**Tobi:**Poxa Konan-senpai... Não podia ter tacado Tobi no sofá ç.x

_Ele acha realmente que EU ia me dar o trabalho de andar para isso.._

**Konan:**Eu não idiota para isso...

**Itachi:**Eu sabia!Vocês são da mesma laia que o Orochimaruuu!

**Kisame e Deidara:**¬¬' ¬.\)

**No dia seguinte..**

_Eu achei que era palhaçada, mas ele fez mesmo um funeral pros peixes dele..É muita falto do que fazer, sinceramente..._

**Kisame:**Meus melhores amigos se foram! Snif..snif..T.T

_Coitados...Os únicos normais foram pro brejo...E o pior o Tobi está chorando também, do lado desse boçal azul.._

**Tobi:**Gomenasai Kisame-senpai!! Ç.X

**Konan:**Alguém diz para esse infeliz alguma coisa para ele para de molhar o chão...

**Deidara:**_**-Dá dois tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Kisame-**_ Kisame...Pense pelo lado bom, eles eram apetitosos...hm.. n.\)

**Kisame:**Buááááááááááaáá!!!

**Konan:**Valeu Deidara...¬¬'

**Deidara:**Disponha n.\)

**Tobi:**Konan-senpaaai, que malas são essas?

**Konan:**Nada!É que eu vou dar uma saidinha...n.n

**Deidara:**Volta quando?

**Konan:**Ahh...Daqui a uns vinte anos!

**Tobi:**Então até mais!Eu cuido da casa enquanto você está fora! o/

**Deidara:**Konan!Me leva junto/o/

**Konan:**Nem pro inferno! Ò.o

_Quando eu voltar espero que estejam todos mortos, se não, eu faço o serviço...Mas por enquanto o Tobi se encarrega...Se for para ficar aos cuidados do Tobi eles morrem daqui a uns meses mesmo.. u.u_

**Meia hora depois...**

**Pain: **Ahh! Que sonequinha boa..._** –Passa pela sala destruída de olhos fechados e entra na cozinha**_ -.-... O.O KONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

**Em algum lugar muito longe daí...**

_Não sei porque, mas eu tô com a sensação de que eu estivesse na Akatsuki eu ia ser metralhada agora..._

**Konan**:_**-Tomando chá-**_ Mas fazer o que?Eu não tô lá mesmo! n.n

* * *

N/A:Minha primeira fic de Naruto tinha que ser da Akatsuki! \o\ Nem um pouco absurda...Não liguem, e isso que sai da cabeça de duas malucas quando se juntam e ficam lendo fics! u.u   
Espero que tenham gostado da fic, porque eu sinceramente me matei de rir enquanto estava escrevendo, principalmente com as passagens do Zetsu e do Kisame .V  
Bem , é isso aí...Espero que tenham gostado e já que leram até aqui, não custa deixar uma review née?

**Deidara:**A akatsuki agradece!hm.. n.\)

**Carol:**Cala a boca Deidara!Quem manda aqui sou eu ò.ó9

**Nanda:**Deixa ficou engraçado! Um dia agente vai virar membro da Akatsuki não é? u.u

**Carol:**Tá bom! Acabou a festa!Todo mundo indo dormir!! Ò.Ó9

**Akatsukis:**Boa Noite

**Nanda:**haha se ferraram! n.n

**Carol:**Você também caramba! ò.Ó9

**Nanda:** Sim senhor! o.o7

**Carol:**Senhora!Bom, agora que eles já se foram e me deixaram em paz, para quem não sabe, essa ai é a outra doida que me ajudou a fazer a fic! Créditos para ela também \o/  
Agora sim! Bye Bye!


End file.
